Nice to meet you Honoka
by Naoki Hiki
Summary: A meeting sadly executed, but nostalgic for some. Two people meet. And then a story is written. Here is the sad story of an unusual encounter.
1. First Day

-Nice to meet you Honoka, it's the first time than we meet us, but i'm happy to meet you.

A man, i didn't knowing had just appeared. He seemed to be in his thirties before his eyes, and terribly tired. I'd have liked to comfort him but he seemed to be good himself in his condition. Short, i think. So, he looked like he was in his thirties, but maybe he would have been younger if his face, in addition to showing me an infinite sadness mixed with an uncertain melancholy, had dark circles to the knees and a badly shaven beard. His red hair was tarnished by dirt and grease, as if he had not washed his hair for a month, and his eyes always filled with confused émotions, were as tarnished as his hair, but wore its color.

I prefer to be clear right now with people who would believe that i make fun of him, this is not true, rest assured. Because I'm very confused about his situation and this man. I don't knwo him and I don't know where he comes from. And apparently himself doesn't know me. Any case, we should both be confused. Moreover, he's not really alone, because a person is with him and looks like him, surely someone of his family. But he didn't seem to care, his eyes were on me.

-I took some flowers, I hope you like them. My sister loved them too. So I thought… That would make you happy.

He had said that with a husky but trembling voice, and handed me the flowers. They landed next to me. It was daisies, a pretty simple gift, but satisfying. It reminded me that my younger brother gave me the same gifts, to believe that they might know each other, or that it was just a coïncidence.

He smiled weakly, but hesitated a little on the way forward. I can understand, for a first rendez-vous, or rather a first meeting, we do not know which foot to dance, for fear of making a mistake. I didn't dare to say much either. I looked at the person behind him, but she didn't look at me. Preferring to watch his "family"? with sweet eyes, filled with love and tenderness, maybe I felt a hint of bitterness, but it was not safe.

\- I ... he hesitated, I think it'd be nice to introduce myself also, no ? I don't think you know me since it's the first time we see each other. My name is Nobu, nice to meet you.

I told him that I'm also overjoyed, but he didn't seem to care. I don't really call myself Honoka, well yes, but my second name is Ban, sooo if he could call me that, it would make me very happy. But he ignored me a second time, preferring to focus on my eyes more than anything else. It's a bit annoying, but not too much either. I understand him a little too. He seems to mumble an excuse, then left, leaving me on the floor. It wasn't very nice, but he told me he'd comeback, so I should just wait for him to get back to me. That doesn't bother me, we can meet here if he wished. The person who was with him finally turned around and, while keeping a face filled with tenderness, nodded to me as to say goodbye, which I returned to him. And as soon as they were out of sight. I looked again at the flowers he had left me. They are beautiful.

I wish I could smell them.

* * *

And here is the first fanfiction I make in English (well, I'm translating in « English »), It'll be a small series with small chapters. It may include characters form the original work. But, hello in late.

I hope in any case that this chapter will have pleased you. There must be errors or bad wording and I apologize for that.

I prefer to warn you also that this story will have sensitive themes like collection and depression. So don't be surprised if it comes back again.

Have a nive day, byyye


	2. Second Day

-Hello, I'm late, sorry. I had a ... little worry, he apologized.

It had been two weeks since we had seen each other. He was a little thin since the last time, because his clothes look loosier today. I hope he was care of him, that he eats properly. In any case, these dark circles are still there and he seemed a little more feverish, as if he would collapse if he did not stand. He brought flowers today yet. Same as two weeks ago. They were always so beautiful, these daisies.

Today, his eyes didn't look at me as much as the last time. Sometimes he looked behind him, and sometimes on the sides. He was not really in his normal state, but last time either.

-Trees don't have their leaves now, it'll start to get colder. The winter ... Come earlier and earlier. I hope you're not too cold. I'll bring you a blanket, if you wish, the next ... time.

He stammered a little, it was almost cute. He did not have to worry about that. I was fine, than he take care more of him instead. It'd be better for him, already that he didn't seem very heavy. I was more afraid of him flying away. He, no, Nobu was paying attention to the details, it was nice of him. I would like to know more about him. And as if he had read my thoughts, he stared at me.

-I saw a friend ... Yesterday. Or maybe it was the day before yesterday ... I don't know anymore. We drank coffee in the area. It was hot, so I had to blow on it, then it cooled a bit. We talked a lot. He's a very nice person. If you want, next time ... I will take him with me, if you don't mind, of course ...

Oh, of course not that would not bother me at all. I'd like to see who you're dating. Maybe I could ask her secrets that belonged to you alone, and make fun of you afterwards. Or maybe we'll stand face-to-face, like you and me, and talk to each other only by looking at each other. It is an idea. In any case, I would be delighted.

He seemed nervous. But he finally agrees and say than yes, it'll be a good idea. That way, he can introduce me to his friends. I wish he crossed my sister, she is a very nice person. Even if she would be able to put a donut to someone who would dare to tell her that her outfit seemed light for a month of December, she would him have answered that it did not concern her. And he had only to look elsewhere. Now that I say it, she seemed too much ... Brute? I think that's the right word.

The leaves of the trees moved with the rhythm of the wind, and gave a beautiful melody. It made quite good and gave the atmosphere a new lightness. This seemed to interest Nobu, who could not help staring at the sky and watching the movement of the leaves. I thought I saw him ... trembling. He was right, the cold was beginning to be felt. Without my noticing, he was gone.

When will the next time I see him? He said he would come with a friend. That I didn't know him. Was he really going to find me? He will probably warn me. I was afraid we would not see each other again. He seemed more fragile today. The person who accompanied her did not return. Was she well? My hand went to the bouquet he had placed next to me, but a shadow appeared on my hand. I looked up at a stranger. Who was smiling

* * *

Hello, here is a new chapter, I hope it will be nice to you.  
A mystery is always here, adding another or more.  
Sorry for the possible mistakes. I don't stay gifted in English. But I hope you'll be fine.  
Good day to you byyye


	3. Third Day

-I brought you my friend, as I promised you.

It was true that he had taken his friend today. It had been a month since we had seen each other. He had missed me a little. Just a little bit. His friend was fine here. And the person he had brought with him the first time, was there, too. His friend was blond, with brown eyes. He may have had foreign blood in his veins. Or was it a stranger?

-I introduce you Sho, Sho here is Honoka. I told you about it earlier.

His friend didn't say anything, even when I gave him a wave of the hand to say hello. He just squinted and turned his head towards Nobu. He seemed puzzled.

-You think it's a good idea? No, not that I have something against that... Honoka. But, it may not be ... No, delighted ... Honoka.

The friend didn't seem pleased to meet me. It was a bit annoying for say truth. But hey, we can not please everyone. He was very suspicious, but not too much. He did not despise me, even after this introduction he just didn't seem to know how to go about it. It doesn't matter. I just hope we get along better in the future. Or not.

-Oh, I took you the blanket as promised. She is pink, and she belonged to my sister before. But I'm sure ... it will not bother you now.

He mumbled again, it was a bit hard to understand, but I understood at the end. He then gave me the pink blanket, and I thanked him. His friend looked a little lost, but at the same time ... A bit of another feeling. He had of pity? Why? It was nice of him to give me a blanket, I don't see why it allowed him to look at it like that. During the time when I sent him my most beautiful piercing gaze, the person in front of me looked at me with the same eyes as the other. A look filled with this feeling that didn't please me.

Why do you look at people like this? It isn't respectful ... After focusing my attention on Nobu, I noticed that he had more clothes than last time, let alone skin on his face and hands. He really seemed to be at the worst. But at least he was looking at me. But ... His health worried me. There's a lot of corn. It's true that now that I pay attention, the two people often look at Nobu. Pay attention to his every move. And took tweezers with him.

-We should go home. It's getting late, Sho tried to persuade Nobu.

Without real success.

-But we have just arrived ... You have not spoken yet ...

\- We'll see her again, do not worry ... There'll be many other opportunities. Even she, would prefer that you come home, rest and eat something substantial.

-Yes, but…

-Please, Nobu ... We'll see her another day.

-Okay. Goodbye Honoka, take care of yourself.

And helpless, I saw them move away from me. Without that I can say anything. I am afraid for his health, which seemed to be deteriorating from days to days. But I'm also scared he ...

The person had stayed. I noticed it. She looked at me with a sorry look, but this time she didn't go away. She stayed a little. But the stranger of the last time had come back, and she left hurriedly. I glared at him. This one didn't please me. Whether it's his smile, or his appearance.

-Well, well ... You know what you have to do, right? Why do not you go away like this young person. She understood who I was. A character not very recommendable if you want to stay in this world.

I knew exactly who he was. But I had not finished yet. He left me alone for the moment, because he knew that I remained attached to this world. I was still alive despite what he thought. Despite what people think. I stayed alive.

* * *

And Hello, I hope this chapter will have you pleased.

There are only a few chapters left. Cheer up!

I tell you next time, and have a good day or evening.


	4. Fourth Day

-Hello Honoka. Sorry to bother you so early but I had to see you. But I think that if ... I had waited, I would have comeback a lot ... Later. Or it would have been more the case if I had taken my friend with me. It doesn't seem approved that I see you.

It was indeed, rare, to see him again so quickly. He never made contact the next day or so early. I was curious to know what he wanted. I didn't see a change this time, though. His skin still looked as pale and hollow. And his clothes seemed to be a little fuller. Because it was cold, not because he had eaten. I suppose ?

He put his bag in front of him. This is the first time I see it with anything but a bouquet of flowers. And there took out boxes containing food?

-I didn't have time to eat this morning, and I told myself that seen ... Time, it would have been better to bring breakfast. Have you already taken yours? Of ... Breakfast?

It was very nice to think of that. It was the second time he had brought things to me this week. And today we share our first meal together. When I opened the box, I noticed that it was curry? It will be a first for me to eat curry in the morning ... He was still not deceiving box? Unless ... No, no. I don't think he didn't eat at night before and he brought this box to eat with me.

He gave me chopsticks and started eating. Slowly. And to chew, softly too. He seemed to force himself, I think. I hope he was careful. Don't eat if we aren't hungry. Forcing himself is bad for his health ... Even so, I smiled at him. Maybe he did that to reassure me. Or to reassure someone else. Or him. I didn't know.

-I hope you like it ... he said after finishing. Sorry to have made curry so early, but I could not sleep ... So to take care I did ... that. You're okay ? I should have asked you this question earlier, but ... I was a little scared. Do you see ... My sister had some problems too ... And I could not ask her that question, before ... Before .. That's it.

His sister was not well? Where was she going good, but he couldn't see her? He should, it was important to see his family. Especially in the moments that seems insurmountable... But maybe he didn't get on very well with them? So it's understandable if he didn't go to them. I don't know.

-Honoka ... I wanted to tell you ... I like you a lot, and the moments we share really touch me. Would you agree if ... I came back? I know I should have asked you before, but ... better now no?

I would love it, we didn't talk much, but I really appreciate your presence which is soothing. And I would like to see you more often. And if we could keep eating together, it would be a lot of nice.

He nodded, a little sad. Why was he? We will see each other again, isn't it wonderful? Well, I mean, it's nice to have ... Company. That's all. He was going to leave, but I would have liked him to stay a little longer. I reached out to grab his arm, but only managed to brush his sleeve. He had turned around surprised and looked at me. And with a smile that I had never seen before, told me.

-Don't worry, I'll come back to you. I will stay with you.

I felt something on my cheeks, something spreading in my being. And he left me there. But ... What ... No! It was not fair ... He couldn't ... He couldn't act like ... that! And… ! Nope ! No ... I could not ...

-You know it's impossible, right?

I turn around.

-Even if that's the case, I'll stay. For him. Even if it's bad. I will be there.

* * *

Hello, there is only one chapter left and it will be the end. Sorry for you.

I hope this chapter will please you, pay attention to you and good luck.

And again forgiveness for the faults in English ... Forgive me. Have a good day.


	5. Fifth and Last Day

Hello, for once I write here. This is to warn you, if you want a happy ending, read what will follow. Otherwise, take out the tissues ... Have a good read.

* * *

-I brought small snacks today, I hope they will please you. There are even strawberries. It's delicious, strawberries. You should eat them.

That been a while than we see each other, and we see each other all week, not every day, but almost. I was a little, a little bit, happy ... It was good to see him. I hope I can see him tomorrow too, I would have liked to be with him a little more often. But ... It was a bit impossible. Anyway ! We see each other, that's the main thing.

-Tomorrow, I bring cookies. My mother did too much ... Aha. So, I'll give you too; If you wish.

I wish I could eat them, too. But, I can not ... I would have liked to hold your hand, but I can not. I would liked touch you ... But I can not either ... If I had been there ... Would you have taken me in your arms? Would you have said me sweet words? Would you liked me at least? As a member of your family? I know I have nothing to say to you ... But, I have nothing to offer you ... Should I eat you? No, because I'm not hungry.

I didn't know you a few days ago. few month ago. I'm struggling to know you today ... I know you were, that you're always bad. Your condition was deteriorating from day to day ... Your words were missing and your absence stood out ... ... You already seemed to be leaving ... And here you are today, in front of me to discuss as if I were there. It makes me feel so happy that it makes me feel uncomfortable ... Your friends, don't you stop telling me, would you like to see someone? What are you doing? And I think you're moving. You eat regular meals, fill your clothes, and you told me that you want to leave this city.

You told me to join you. But you know it ... You know that I can't leave this place ... Yet you continue. I'm sorry to be a burden to you. I'm sorry I did not allow you to live ... But know ... Know that I'll stay here. I would stay at-

-I wanted to tell you ... Honoka. I am leaving. I told you last time. But I forgot to tell you something else. I'm leaving town because it's because of my new job. I can not stay, but we will stay in touch, I will send you letters. Many letters. I hope you read them. And the next time we see each other ... I have something to ask you. So, until there, will you want to wait for me?

I would be happy. I'll wait for you, yes. I'll wait for you forever. The green and the flowers took care of the space. As they take care of my heart. Nobu ... Know that I ... I love you. And that ... I have loved you. I see him leaving. A smile and a new determination. That he is happy. He has a goal now ...

\- Here we are at the fateful moment ... My dear.

\- Yes.

\- He'll be sad you know?

\- Yes, I know. But it's for his good.

\- Do you think that tell him that you stay when you're no longer, would not be a lie?

\- He will understand. He is intelligent. And then ... I've already made you wait enough like that, right?

\- Yes, but we are not at that anymore. You can…

\- Let's go.

\- As you wish.

\- Thank you, and farewell Nobu ...

The guard of his sword touched my forehead and a light enveloped me to take me to another place. Even if you die Nobu ... Even if you live ... We will never be together. Forgive me...

* * *

_Three weeks later._

The sky is a beautiful blue, the birds discover a new route in the map of the sky, and the clouds are mixed at times.

A man stands on his bench, holding a newspaper with one hand and a another ... rubs his head. The sky is red, the birds find a place that is not here and the clouds are colored.

He is slumped on his bench, on his face are traces. Traces of a feeling. The sky is black, the birds are no longer singing. Clouds now take care of the sky.

Written on a small dial of the newspaper, a few sentences on an incident. Not important. The sky is gone. The birds are dead. Thunder is falling.

A man is found dead at his home. A ball in the head. The corpse was found smiling on his floor. He had left behind him a letter with a few words.

"We can be together now, nothing will separate us ... I come to find you. My dear Honoka. "

* * *

And here we are, I hope that this reading will have pleased you. Since this is the last chapter. A sort of alternative ending will come out, but much later.

Excuse me again for the faults. And for bad pronunciations. Thank you for following me, or rather for following this fic.

Good day to you, and maybe to the next, who knows?


	6. Epilogue

Be careful (and hello)

This chapter has a somewhat explicit scene on death, I tried to be evasive, but be careful of yourself.

Take care of yourself and enjoy reading. Like you can.

* * *

Honoka had always been a nice girl, listening to her parents, having fun with her friends. Everyone knew that she had suffered the loss of a loved one, but she had never shown it. Never did she show excessive feelings. Always in measure. A girl without problems.

However, she can never reach heaven, not after what she had done. She never hoped for it. She never considered it once. All she wanted to do was live as a ghost for a while, to see the world work, to see it forget it. And all the better.

When she saw this new person, she knew he would finish bad. But never had he been able to hear it. He had never been able to see this person standing behind him, either. Ghosts never really go away. They stay regardless of their shape.

Honoka had seen him sink a little more. And before she got too attached, she killed herself. She had given up her newly acquired form. And was you forever, to cross the gates of hell, to howl his despair to perpetuate.

After all, she had already killed.

She lived quietly with her family, but her brother suddenly died of illness, then another member of her family, her grandmother and then her grandfather died after her, probably unable to live without his wife. Her mother was inconsolable. And her father was himself very touched by his wife. And they began to eat less and less and to be less and less at home.

Honoka had no one but her parents. She was more and more alone since her parents were more at work rather than looking after their only child. She turned to her friends as much as possible, but they couldn't replace her parents' place, so she tried to go out even more. She even ends up meeting another person with whom she befriended, and perhaps more if she would have been alive today. This person was called Sho, she was gradually starting to regain a taste for life.

Until her parents told her they were going to separate, and leave her alone. That she should take an apartment, and live her life now. And it was a click. She didn't want them to go, she didn't want to be separated from them again.

One by one, something fell ... Night fell, she was alone in front of her meal. Now cold. He had to stay together, he had to. Absolutely. And, there was only one way he could stay together.

One by one, the steps led to another place.

Little by little, they moved towards another. They will never be separated. Never again.

Because death brought people together too. Perhaps she would also see this patient who died recently?

_They were found over a meal. The mother wore a forced smile, was on the left. The father wore the same smile, was on the right. Both had a hole in the same place. The girl was in the middle, also tied to the chair so as not to fall into the dishes, moldy. She wore the same forced smile, she didn't have the same hole. She had let herself starve._

_Honoka had killed her family in an act of despoir. Sure she could have collected the remains. Without ever understanding that it would never work._

End.

* * *

And there we go.

Good evening, good morning.

I was thinking of an alternative ending, but it ended in explanatory epilogue. Excuse me then. The chapter is tough too. Not as hard as a heavy chapter would have been, but it satisfies me as well. Maybe I would rework it one day. But for now, it will stay that way.

Thank you, for reading this series, I might do another series with another theme just as complicated, see more. Or to see using the same theme. I'll see well.

Good evening to you, good day to you.

And see you soon.

/ If you have experienced a traumatic, painful event, spread the word around you as much as possible. Evacuate your emotions, don't lock yourself in, never. Some people around you may understand your pain just as well, and you may be cured together. Take care of yourself. And love yourself


End file.
